desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
4352 Wisteria Lane
'''4352 Wisteria Lane', is an address of Wisteria Lane. Biography House Descriptions It is a colonial ranch-style house with brownstone lower level and weatherboard upper (Yellow- Season 1-4, Green since Season 5). This house is seen to have a pool and a finished basement. Seasons 1-2 Wisteria Lane residents Mary Alice and Paul Young moved into this house in the year 1990. They brought along with them, their son Zach Young. Mary Alice shoots herself in the head in the pilot episode leaving the house to her widower Paul. Paul and Zach continue to live in the house until the end of season two when Felicia Tilman frames Paul for her murder and he is arrested and Zach inherits his grandfather's entire fortune and mansion. Season 3 Wisteria Lane residents Art Shepard and his sister Rebecca Shepard live in this house for several episodes of season three. After Rebecca dies from caridac arrest and everyone on the street find out that Art is a pedophile. Art puts the house up for sale and moves off the street. Seasons 4-Early Season 5 Wisteria Lane resident Mrs. Hudson lives in this house. Mrs. Hudson moves off the street for an unknown reason and sells her house to Edie Williams who plans to rent it out. Season 5 Wisteria Lane resident Mike Delfino rents this house from his ex-wife's friend Edie Williams. Edie's husband Dave convinces Mike to rent the house so he will be close to his son that lives with his ex-wife. Dave however actually wanted Mike to move into the house because he would be closer to Mike to get revenge on him for something he did a few years before. When Edie kicks Dave out, Dave moves in with Mike so he won't have to stay at a hotel. Dave moves out later when Edie takes him back. Mike later moves out to move in with his girlfriend Katherine Mayfair. Season 6 Wisteria Lane residents Angie and Nick Bolen buy the house after the owner Edie dies and her husband is arrested. Angie and Nick also live with their son Danny for the entire season six. Angie, Nick, and Danny move from the street because they are on the run from the FBI and they were almost caught. Season 7 The house was rebought by former Wisteria Lane resident Paul Young when he is released from jail. Paul planned to make his former home into a halfway house for former criminals. Current Residents - *Unknown 'Previous Residents - ' *Mary Alice Young (Pre series) *Paul Young (Pre series to end of season 2, owner in season 7) *Zach Young (Pre series to end of season 2) *Art Shepard (Part of season 3) *Rebecca Shepard (Part of season 3) *Mrs. Hudson (Season 4 to mid season 5) *Mike Delfino (Part of season 5) *Dave Williams (Part of season 5) *Angie Bolen (Season 6) *Nick Bolen (Season 6) *Danny Bolen (Season 6) Behind the Scenes - *Nick BolenThis house has a partial first floor interior (Entry, Dining, Living-room), all other interior shots (Kitchen, Bedrooms, Bathrooms) are filmed in a soundstage on the studio. *The house was used for the filming of Bree's interior for the first half of Season 1. *A house in the San Gabriel Valley, California supplies 4352's backyard for filming. 'This house appeared in many other films and television series including - ' *''Leave it to Beaver'' (1997) *''Tucker'' (2000) CBS Pilot *''The Burbs (1989) * ''The Bill Engvall Show (2007) *''The United States of Tara'' (2010) Category:Wisteria Lane Category:Houses Category:Mary Alice's family Category:Angie's family